nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
IChallenge 5000
The iChallenge 5000 is a utility featured in The Road to Recovery by Fist2Face, along with the Deathwish storyline by the same user (in collaboration with another user). Overview Unlike most utilities, the iChallenge 5000 will give players points, instead of taking points. It will not have anything to do with one's weapons as well. 'Effect' The iChallenge 5000 will give players certain challenges to do in their current game. Completing challenges will result in an amount of points awarded, depending on how difficult the challenge is, and might award an ammo refill (even the current magazine), yet again depending on the challenge difficulty. Players find the iChallenge 5000 useful in situations, as it can award them points for weapons, other utilities, etc. Points rewarded will add up with the points gained for injuring or killing zombies. Points that are awarded for doing something (that also requires the game to end) will be rewarded in the next game played. 'Challenges' '100 points' *'Banzai' - Kill a zombie with your knife. *'Headshot Amateur' - Get 5 headshots. *'Survivor I' - Survive 1 round without getting hit or downed. *'Soldier I' - Kill 10 zombies. *'Carpenter' - Fully repair 3 barriers. *'Boom!' - Kill one zombie with a grenade. '500 points' *'Headshot Novice' - Get 15 headshots. *'Survivor II' - Survive 3 rounds without getting hit or downed. *'Frag Master' - Kill two or more zombies with one grenade. *'Heavy Spender' - Buy 3 weapons off the wall. *'Lumberjack' - Fully repair 6 barriers. *'Soldier II' - Kill 25 zombies. '750 points' *'Headshot Novice' - Get 30 headshots. *'Survivor III' - Survive 5 rounds without getting hit or downed. *'Soldier III' - Kill 45 zombies. *'Woodworker' - Fully repair 10 barriers. *'Activated!' - Activate the map's musical easter egg (if applicable). '1000 points' *'Ready to Roll' - Pack-a-Punch a weapon. *'Headshot Apprentice' - Get 55 headshots. *'Survivor IV' - Survive 7 rounds without getting hit or downed. *'Soldier IV' - Kill 75 zombies. *'Handyman' - Fully repair all barriers on the map. '2000 points' *'W.M.D' - Pack-a-Punch 2 weapons. *'Headshot Expert' - Get 80 headshots. *'Survivor V' - Survive 10 rounds without getting hit or downed. *'Soldier V' - Kill 100 zombies. '3000 points' *'Super Heavy Spender' - Pack-a-Punch 5 Weapons. *'Super Heavy Spender II' - Buy all weapons off the wall. *'Button Pusher' - Use the Mystery Box 20 times (Fire Sale uses not included). *'Survivor VI' - Survive for the whole game (points will be added in next Zombies game). *'Soldier VI' - Kill 200 zombies. *'Headshot Master' - Get 150 headshots. '4000 points' *'Recovered' - Complete the major easter egg (if applicable). *'Soldier VII' - Kill 500 zombies. *'Addict' - Have all perks at once. *'Punch Fever' - Pack-a-Punch all weapons in the game. *'Player' - Kill at least 5 zombies with every weapon in the map. '5000 points' *'Get a Life' - Get past round 60. *'MVP' - Beat all other players. *'Perfectionist' - Complete all other applicable challenges. Trivia *The concept of giving out challenges to players in exchange for currency was inspired from Contracts of the canon video game, Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Fist2Face Category:The Road to Recovery Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-canon Utilities Category:Utilities